


Retribution For My Lord

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, also Sammy beats the cheese outta em, also searcher bodies are weird, and kinda freak me out, i'm trying to avoid swears help, you can't tell me prophet Sammy isn't bat crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Sammy has fun beating up Searchers, all in the name of his Lord.





	Retribution For My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> The sound of playful laughter caught his attention. Peering around a corner, he saw a small band of Searchers moving around. Unlike the others he’d encountered, they seemed much more lively, their liquid forms stretching and contorting into a variety of shapes as they swarmed about.  
> (…)  
> Unfortunately, it missed and splattered across the floor. A moment later, however, that same Searcher reformed, acting like it had simply banged its head.  
> (…)  
> (I)This is actually kind of fun.(I)
> 
> prompts sent by magicalmonsterhero on tumblr

Roaming these halls slick with sins was a daily ritual for Sammy, keeping a keen gaze watchful for those that dare trespass near his sanctuary and sully it’s touch. For bendy so loved to roam these halls and pick off those little nasty, writhing failures. Their forms a screaming and contorting mess.

Simply revolting!

Alas, someone had to take care of these pests and Sammy well knew his Lord was busy. Thinking up ways to save him and the others must keep him very preoccupied and for that, Sammy could not fault his Lord. Oh no, in fact, he thought it his duty to search out the monstrosities and purge them. All in the name of Bendy. Though the rare times the demon did come upon his inhabited space, Sammy would smile ear to ear and approach his Lord. Such greetings never went well of course but Sammy, the ever loyal prophet that he was, took no affront at being skewered and sliced to ribbons. His body had become well adept at returning to it’s original form by now.

So it came as quite a surprise, when the sound of playful laughter caught his attention. Peering around a corner, he saw a small band of Searchers moving around. Unlike the others he’d encountered, they seemed much more lively, their liquid forms stretching and contorting into a variety of shapes as they swarmed about.

Sammy outwardly grimaces, killing Searchers was never clean business and Sammy would hate to get their foul ink upon his hands again. He breathes in slowly. If it was for his Lord, he could do it. Flexing his fingers and beginning a soft lullaby that so often fell from his lips like a hymn, Sammy stalks his prey. Of course, killing these searchers couldn’t be simple or even easy for a change. Perhaps it was their ability to twist and change their forms, Sammy muses after hurtling a Searcher at a chair. It’s companions a moaning mess that wriggle at Sammy’s left, hardly a threat worth noticing, if not for the subsequent knives and hands that formed due to their shapeshifting ability. That was almost worrisome.

Unfortunately, it missed and splattered across the floor. A moment later, however, that same Searcher reformed, acting like it had simply banged it’s head. It swayed it’s writhing body side to side, almost concussed from it’s flight and consequent crash landing. It’s swaying stops and it lets forth a fearsome groan, it’s companions joining in the harsh song. 

Sammy lets out a breath, scratching his head. Just how was he supposed to be rid of these things if they kept reforming? It was quite a conundrum and Sammy felt his Lord would be shamed at his lack of effort. 

He notices the lone chair and has an idea. If he couldn’t throw them and destroy them in the process with his own bare hands, then surely a chair leg would suffice just fine?  
He saunters to the chair, ignoring the clawing at his heels and the spitting of black ink. He snaps a chair leg off and analyses the new weapon. 

Oh yes.

This would do wonders.

He tests his theory straight away by slamming the wooden leg into the oncoming searchers, sending one skittering across the floor and the other melting downwards in a ducking fashion. Not wasting time, Sammy brings his club upwards and slams it down on one of the searchers, it’s body splattering across the wooden floor. 

He slams his club down again on the gloopy form. 

And again. 

And again.

Until there the ink stays silent and still.

“This is actually kind of fun” Sammy murmurs, surveying the mess he created. He smiles. A grin that is all rotted teeth and foul. A groan bellows out from another Searcher more akin to a woman’s scream and the writhing form slinks forward, Sammy turns in time to catch the creature with his club. Ink flies everywhere.

“Yeesssss….” Sammy breathes “oh my Lord shall be proud!” he giggles, bringing his club home to the Searchers body, until it too is nothing bet a shimmering pool of death.

“Hahahahaha” Sammy laughs, arms wide and embracing the last Searchers mournful cry. Oh this was so much fun! Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for bed…” Sammy begins in a tittering laugh, as he corners his last prey.

“In the morning you will wake!” a giddiness rides his vocals, pitching high then dropping. He brings his club down once, then twice and a third time.

“Or in the morning you’ll be dead!” he laughs harshly as the Searcher lift up a small pleading hand, it’s fingers grasping for a hold. Sammy doesn’t hesitate though, as he smashes his wooden club upon it’s wrecked and contorting body.

Sammy whistles a happy tune as he walks away from the mushed bodies, a sweet and simple song that lifts his mood infinitely higher.

Sammy wonders what other means of a weapon he could find down here…

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
